Control valves of this type are used, for example, as exhaust return valves, exhaust flaps, or waste gate valves in internal combustion engines. Such valves can either be so-called plug-in valves having formed on them the housing part to be inserted into the flow channel housing, one or a plurality of inlets and outlets and one or a plurality of valve seats arranged therebetween, or valves whose housing merely comprises a cylindrical plug-in part from which the control body projects into the channel to be governed. The passage surrounded by the valve seat is governed by this control body, particularly a valve disk formed on a valve rod which is operated, via a transmission, for example, by an electric motor in order to control the quantity of fluid between the inlet and the outlet so that the housing with the electric motor functions as the actuator of the control valve.
Attachment of these control valves to the flow channel housing is normally performed with the aid of a flange which comprises a hole pattern corresponding to the hole pattern on the flow channel housing so that the valve can be fastened to the flow channel housing using screws. The flange is usually formed in one piece with the insertable housing part and at least a part of the actuator housing of the valve.
A control valve for internal combustion engines which is formed as a plug-in valve is described in DE 10 2012 104 612 A1. This control valve comprises an axial inlet and a radial outlet which are formed on the insertion housing part. The insertion housing is formed in one piece with an actuator housing part surrounding the transmission on at least two sides, wherein, between the actuator housing part and the insertion housing part, a flange plate is arranged which is formed in one piece therewith, particularly via a pressure casting from a light metal. The screw hole pattern fitting to the connection flange of the flow channel housing is formed on the flange plate so that, in the regular case, the control valve will be fastened to the flow channel housing by screws, normally with interposition of a sealing.
The above arrangement has the disadvantage that the entire pressure-cast housing must be newly adapted with a different bore hole pattern for each new customer so that new shapes must always be generated to produce the valve housing, irrespective of the quantity produced.